


a poem, by harry

by Cissarem (wybiebat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i had this stuck in my head for the past 2 weeks, mentions of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiebat/pseuds/Cissarem
Summary: after their first time, harry feels delirious enough to start writing poetry about it





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oop sorry I edited the first chapter cuz I didn’t wanna do pov

Draco wakes up to find a piece of parchment by his bed. He looked at it, confused.

'yum, yum

in my tum,

the cum,

of my once enemy,'

It read.

...

What the _ fuck? _


	2. 2

Draco’s head shakes in bewilderment. _Honestly_ _what? _He rubbed his eyes and reread the note. It didn’t change. He burrowed back under his blankets and passed the fuck out.

_ Later _

“Merlin’s saggy balls, you did  _ what? _ ” Ron practically exploded. In Harry’s attempt to keep his snickering silent he didn’t notice that Draco was walking toward him until he suddenly jumped on Harry. “What the fuck,” he nattered, “Was that note?” Ron stared incredulously. “So it really did happen then, huh.” 

Harry laughs and tells Draco that he got bored waiting for him to wake up and wrote it and Draco still didn’t wake up so he left for breakfast. 

“Not everyone wakes up at the ass-crack of dawn!” Draco whined. Ron was muttering to himself in the background. Harry realized that Draco was on Harry's lap this whole conversation.  _ Holy shit,  _ Harry thinks.  _ Holy motherfucking shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the continuation of the poem will be a couple chapters later

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more..........
> 
> also, what rhymes with enemy?


End file.
